Morning Sunrise
by Angel of Neptune
Summary: Haruka is unable to shake an uneasy feeling, leaving her to believe the time to raise to their duty once again is near.


**Title: **Morning Sunrise

**Author: **Kamel

**Pairing: **Mentions of Haruka/Michiru

**Word Count: **1,235

**Genre: **General

**Rating: **PG

**Feedback: **Please and thank you.

**Notes: **Takes place after Super S, but before SailorStars.

**Summary: **Haruka is unable to shake an uneasy feeling, leaving her to believe the time to raise to their duty once again is near.

Slender fingers ruffled the strands of sandy blonde hair which had been entrapped by the motorcycle helmet the driver had been wearing. Killing the engine to the rumbling motorcycle on the side of the road near the guardrail, the rider kicked the stand into place before swinging her right leg over the prized unit. The woman placed the helmet on the seat of her bike before taking a couple of steps towards the guardrail, blocking the oncoming traffic from diving off the rocky edge and into the sea below; this was one of her lover's favorite spots. She had a deep passion for watching the seas, watching the waves – as she claimed, the ocean never remained the same, it was always changing. The mere thought of her dear Michiru caused a faint smirk to grace Haruka's face and a small chuckle to escape the back of her throat. Arms folded over her chest, the teal-eyed woman shifted her weight to her left leg as she began to witness the morning's sunrise – a sight she wished Michiru could experience with her, but her love had spent the better half of the night attempting to adjust her current painting, she had been fussing about the clouds that did not seem to look right no matter what value tone she had been using. Haruka decided she deserved a bit of a lay in for once. Apparently, damn clouds were tricky little bastards; Haruka was a fan of the arts, but when it came to actually making art, that was clearly Michiru's department and she was definitely stressing at the moment, she had an art show to be prepared for within the next couple of weeks.

They had just barely returned from their vacation too and, speaking for them both, Haruka knew Michiru was due for another. They did not exactly get the time to properly relax – the hotel had been lovely, overlooking the ocean and everything to Michiru's liking, but Haruka had been bedridden due to a cold. Not to mention, she had also been attacked by the Puppet and its Master. Their room had also been destroyed by a couple of senshi, it appeared to have been torn apart by an earthquake actually. Unable to corner the culprits or properly explain the situation that had occurred, the hotel manager had given them a suite in replacement as an apology and their stay had been free. In her opinion, after transforming into Sailor Uranus, she felt a tiny bit better afterwards, but Michiru continued to make her take it easy and absolutely forbid Haruka to stand outside on the balcony because the sea breeze would have worsen her condition. Haruka firmly believed that had the tables been turned and she had tried to prevent Michiru from enjoying the sea breeze, she would have found herself in a world of trouble.

The mere of thought made her smirk a tiny bit more as the sun began to high light the morning sky, painting it shades of orange, red and yellow. Yes, Michiru unquestionably would have enjoyed this; it was tranquil – very peaceful. As quickly as it came, the smirk faded, replaced now by a frown. Her arms returned to her sides, fists formed. It always happened like this, before the new enemy appeared. They was always a period of a calm, a calm that usually seemed too good to be true. This was it, wasn't it? Something was going to happen in the near future, something that would call Michiru and her to return to their senshi duties, return them to protect their carefree and innocent princess. That was their mission, a mission they had been reborn into for centuries now.

Gazing over her shoulder towards her parked bike, Haruka decided it was time to continue her ride; riding helped her think, helped her clear her head – any form of movement did, naturally, but riding her motorcycle felt extremely different from driving her car or taking a run. It was her preference over the other two for certain. Casting the morning's sunrise one last glance, Haruka returned to the side of her bike and carefully strapped on her helmet. After straddling herself on her bike, the engine roared to life. Turning around, she headed back down the familiar path towards home. Feeling the rushing wind pass by her, ruffling her clothes, calmed her nerves slightly, but it did not shake the uneasy feeling currently present. Something was on the horizon, something big, she could sense it. What about Michiru? Would she be able to pick anything up in her magic mirror, anything that could help them?

Naturally, Haruka lost track of time. In what felt like a short period of time, she found herself pulling up next to her car on the driveway. Whenever in deep thought, she had the tendency to doze off and time would lapse. Judging by her wrist watch, it was still early and by the drawn curtains of the bedroom window, Michiru was still sleeping meaning Haruka exercised more caution in being quite when she entered the house; Michiru was a light sleeper and more than often it felt like even the tiniest of all noises could wake her from her beauty sleep. Bracing herself up against the wall upon entering through the front door, Haruka slipped her shoes off before continuing onward in a pair of light blue slippers. In absolute silenece – you could hear a pin drop – she made her way down the hall and pushed the second door on her left open gently which she had purposely left ajar when she had woken earlier in the morning.

Sure enough, her lover remained in bed, now rolled over onto Haruka's side, hugging one of the pillows close to her chest while the other rested under her head. The blankets, which had her covered earlier, had been drawn down to her waist. Though being wrapped in Haruka's arms would have made her more comfortable than what she already was now, Michiru seemed content with the extra bed space she had acquired. Seeing her like this, in all of her innocence though it was known Michiru could be far from innocent, made Haruka smile. She snuck past the door and vigilantly over towards her side of the bed where she bent down to place a small kiss on her lover's forehead. Those better have been some seriously amazing clouds.

Just as she had entered, Haruka snuck out, quite as a mouse, closing the door, but not in its entirely, she left it open by an inch or two, fearing if she actually did close it, the noise would awake her sleeping Michi. She walked to the kitchen where she prepared herself a cup of hot black coffee before retiring on the living room sofa to watch the morning news, volume low, of course. Blowing carefully at the hot liquid, she cautiously took a small sip, reassuring whatever she was feeling, wherever this uneasiness was coming from, their princess would be able to handle it with the aid of her senshi.


End file.
